The Damned Don't Cry
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Her villains were dead, her hero's gone, but her tragic ending would never be remembered. Written by a friend, all praise goes to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I seriously own pretty much nothing. Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua and Soul Edge belong to the creators of Soul Calibur. Invidia and mostly everything you don't recognize in this story belong to my friend, who wrote this. But I will claim ownership to Tia, Isaac and Death. **

Pale fingers ran across the ivory keys of a piano. Unlike a normal piano, it was not on a soft carpet and surrounding's of furniture. The piano sat in the middle of a dead forest, the only sign of life was the slow, saddening tune that came from the girl who played. Her red hair fell down her lower back, and her head was down, focusing on what her fingers were doing. The pink dress she wore looked dirty and old, with blood stains splattered in random spots. But at the same time looked graceful, hugging her hips before flowing to the ground in a circle around her feet. Though the dress looked beautiful, the girl looked worn, tired, and even lost.

One glance at her eyes, would tell you life was gone. Inside that body was nothing but an empty shell, hoping her heart would beat just one more time, but knew she wasn't that lucky. Her villains were dead, her hero's gone, but her tragic ending would never be remembered.

She moved her fingers fast, trying to bring the end faster, trying to finish the song. After a minute or too, her eyes began to flicker with hope, the end was here, she had finished her song. That was until, one note went wrong. Fear replaced the hope in her eyes, as they darted around the dead tree, as though she was looking for something. But what she was looking for, is something she would never see, she was alone now.

She blinked back tears that threatened to fall, refusing to give in now. She had fought, and would continue to fight until fate had its way. Her eyes drifted forward, to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to rise lighting the dark around her. Life didn't always change at least, the sun still rose in the east and set in the west, the moon still came up at night, never letting the light completely fade.

Life, the word always made her laugh. Before any of this had happened to her, death tired to take her many times, but no one every let it. The people, who stopped it, helped her past it, they were her hero's, but they would never come for her now. Nothing but a mistake in the past, that's what they said. She helped create the monster that controlled them all, a monster that used to be a father, if you could even call him that. But past memories like that were too hard to bear now, the happiness they were supposed to be filled with, was covered by guilt and shame.

She thought about the last time she saw her friends. Not even able to remember how long ago that was…

_Invidia smiled as she ran past carts, grinning from ear to ear. She darted around stalls quickly, trying to get away from the Kilik that chased after her. Red paint was all over his one check, making it look like he had bright red blush on and blue paint on his eye lids like eye-shadow. His brown shaggy hair tied around a small crown he had bought her for her first ever birthday. _

_This was truly the happy ending she had hoped for. Two older brothers, Maxi and Kilik, two sisters, Xianghua and Tia, and of course Isaac. _

_She had never really pictured herself as someone who would settle down, get married and have kids. Then again, she didn't Isaac did either. And though there were no kids just yet, the wedding was next spring, and she was sure kids would follow. Silently she always wondered if Isaac really loved her, and wanted to do this. But silly fears like that were washed away whenever she saw him._

_Invidia eyes widen as she realized all this thinking had slowed her down and Kilik was catching up. Fast. _

_She picked up her pace and ran around the corner quickly, ducking into a shop and hiding against the wall. After a few minutes she pushed herself away from the wall, pretty confident she had lost Princess Kulk Kulk, or as most knew him, Kilik. She looked up and smiled at the shop owner who smiled back and shook his head with a chuckle. _

_Ever since she had help Tia, Kilik and Xianghua stop Death from destroyingTia's village, she had been own by most as the really happy one. Invidia grinned, feeling pleased that she had made someone smiled and walked out the door. Today was quiet busy, with the shop showing off their new knick knacks they picked up long the silk-road and kids were playing happily. _

_She smiled again and walked down the street that lead back to hers and Isaac's little house. She decide to take one of the alley ways, only because it was quicker. Ever since Death had been killed, there wasn't anything to worry about. Everyone was helping everyone and definitely no crime. As she walked down though, she had a bad feeling wash over her, someone was watching her. _

_After that, everything went black. _

Invidia quickly pulled herself out her mind and looked around her. There was no happy people here, no smiling faces to bright her day. No Kilik, no Maxi, no Tia, no Xianghua, no Isaac… She was alone, heart -broken. Even if that wasn't really the last she saw of them, that was the last happy memory she had. She shook her head and worried if Kilik was still mad about her make over or if he even remembered her, or if he was even-. No, she couldn't think that.

Of course her friends were still out there. They would never give up. Outside this prison made of forgotten dreams and a fathers hate towards her daughter, they were fighting to kill her father, and Soul Edge. If she could remember right, it should have been about a year since he had taken Soul Edge and locked her within it.

When he was gone, so was this world he made for her.

Invidia jumped when she heard footsteps behind her, which could only mean one things, he had killed someone else. Ever time this happened, she was scared to look behind her, scared to see who it was. But she had made a promise to herself to help anyone who was trapped in here, hoping it would take away from Soul Edge's power, and so their souls could have the rest her never would.

With a sigh, Invidia stood up and turn around a small gasp escaping her lips. In front of her stood a little girl with short brown hair, cutting to her shoulders. Her green eyes shined with tears that flowed down he cheeks.

"I want my mom…" She whispered to Invidia, making her heart break in two.

Invidia smiled a little and walk over to the little girl, kneeling in front of her, "Do you know where mommy is?"

The little girl nodded, a few strands of hair falling in her face, "The angels took her back home."

Invidia smiled again and nodded, "Well then, let me take you too her!"

The girls eye widen, happiness filling them. She each out and took Invidia's which she had held out and followed her quickly. Invidia lead her quickly through a maze of dead trees that seemed to go on forever, ending up at a small stone arch, just big enough for one fully grow person. All along the edges of it were pictures, small little cravings showing happiness and good conquering evil. At the top a small stone angel sat, her face in her hands, crying for all the lost soul that passed through here.

The girls eyes widened, "Its so pretty!" She yelled at Invidia.

Invidia smiled at the little girl and nodded, before grabbing a sharp rock from the ground and looked at her hand. Down the middle of her palm, a thin, jagged scar was very visible, as if it had been cut ing the same place many times.

"Close your eyes," Invidia told the girl which she did quickly.

Invidia took the rock and slid if down the scar on her palm, cutting herself. The blood seeped out of the cut, leaving crimson trails down her arm, dripping down onto the ground, a few drops landing on her dress. This was how she learned she was a monster herself, she felt no pain. No matter how many times she cut her hand, she never felt pain. Invidia watching the blood a moment long before tracing the opening of the arch, and wrapping her hand with a small ripped piece of her dress.

"Alright sweetie, open your eyes again," Invidia said. The little girl do so quickly and stared at the empty archway.

"Its so pretty!" She said stepping forward, and then looked back at Invidia, "Thank you Angel! Thank you!"

Invidia went to say something but she nodded and smiled, "May I ask one thing? What's your name?"

The girl smiled back and brushed her hair behind her ears, "Isabella!" She told Invidia happily before looking back at the arch.

"Mommy!" She yelled, running into the arch and disappearing. Like everyone else, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, Kilik, Xianghua and Soul Edge belong to the creators of Soul Calibur. Aberaham, Invidia, Xander, Ida, this story and pretty much anything else you don't recognize belongs to my friend, who wrote this. Tia, Annabell and Tia's quaint little village belong to me.**

Kilik ran silently down the halls of the manor. It sat onto of the hill overlooking Tia's village, since Aberaham had taken over, lots of people had gone missing.

Including Tia.

It's hard to believe that within a week, one person could nearly destroy a country. But then again, he had been able to get Soul Edge away from Annabell, and his sister… That didn't matter now; all that matter was he had the sword and Tia. Thinking of Tia made him realized something, Invidia must be here too. Somewhere in this manor, Invidia sat with her father most likely talking about how easy it was fool them into trusting her.

As much as he wanted to make her sorry for what she had done to them, he also hope in the back of his mind that he wouldn't see her. Because even though he hated her for betraying him, for her father of all people, he still loved her as a little sister.

Think of her made his heartache and he quickly shifted his attention at what was at hand. He had to find all the information on Aberaham he could, well Xander got Tia out. God he hoped she was okay, sure there was Xianghua, but he just didn't love her the way she did, she was simply a friend. Tia was the same, she was with Xander after all, but he just couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else.

Pushing all those thoughts from his mind, he picked up the place, mistakenly making noise. He froze in place, looking around for a place to hide, his heart beginning to speed up, if he was caught…

His life was over.

His mind raced, _'what do I do?'_ He yelled in his head.

Kilik's mind began racing again as he looked at a door, it was the only option and if anyone was there, he would silence them. He glanced behind him then ran inside, closing the door with a silent clicked. After a moment his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he was barely able to make out a person laying on the bed and a oil lamp. He moved toward the bed and turned the lamp on low.

On the bed laid a girl, with girl red hair brushed down from her waist. Bandages wrapped around all skin visible, expected her face. Blood seeped through, though it was no surprise because of the half-ass job that was done with the bandages. It was surprise that the girl wasn't dead, from all the blood-loss, and the black eye that wrapped its way around her left eye.

Suddenly the regret destroyed any hate towards her, "Invidia…."

_Kilik ran through the village quickly with Xander beside him, Tia and Xianghua trailing behind them. Ever since Invidia had gone missing, things felt very off, and when Gabriel came running home yelling Invidia was in the market, he ran. Kilik smiled slightly as they ran towards the market, as long as she was okay, things would go back to normal. They turned around the corner, but quickly stopped in their tracks. _

"_Well, hello Kilik." Invidia said. She stood in front of them, holding Soul Edge tightly in both hands. Behind her stood her father, grinning ear to ear, he had created a monster. _

_Kilik was frozen in place, his brain couldn't take all this in. That was until he saw who stood beside Aberaham._

"_Annabell…" Kilik growled out, understanding what was happening now. _

_Annabell laughed, but it was anything but a happy one, "Hello." _

_Invidia sighed not enjoying all the small talk, she had a path she had to follow, and they we're in her way. She charged at them; swing Soul Edge above her head…_

Kilik quickly pulled himself back to reality, trying not remembering the rest. As he began regaining his senses, he felt something cold in his hands. He looked down and found his hands tightly wrapped around one of Invidia's.

Quickly, Kilik pulled his hands away, "Monster…"

He felt her shiver, but didn't care now. He backed away from her quickly, pushing himself against the wall, so he knew he could be no further, without leaving the room of course. Looking at her made him angry, so badly he wanted to just go over and smack her, or beat her. Maybe then she could feel betrayal and hurt, and every other feeling he had right now. Too bad for him, that deep down he knew he couldn't do it.

Slowly he stepped out the room the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving her here would be like a living hell, and that's what she deserved, forever. Of course, he knew this was wrong, but hate and anger made you do things that you wouldn't normally do. This was one.

"Who are you?" Someone said from behind him.

All the emotion from seeing Invidia had distracted him from what was happening, mainly the fact that someone was in the hallway as well. Kilik froze in place, holding his breath, hoping he would just disappear. Of course though, he didn't, and a few moments later the unknown person spoke again.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to persuade you?" The person asked again, this time confirming it, was really a girl. But he only had a minute to think about that, because he soon felt something cold against his neck. A quick glance down quickly made him realize, he was in a pretty tight situation.

"I'll ask one more—"Before she could finish, Kilik cut her off. "Why do you ask?"

The girl just laughed darkly and turned him around, "Because I wouldn't want you without a name on your grave."

Kilik gulped and looked at the girl in front of him. Her black hair tied in a loose pony-tail showed off odd shaped scars that covered her neck. But that wasn't even scary compared to the rest of her. He couldn't decide if the scariest was the scythe that she had around his neck, or the fact that her eyes were glowing red.

Kilik shook his head more to clear it or then anything,"You first."

The girl smirked, "Fine. I'm Ida Petrova, your turn."

"Kilik." He said firmly, trying to sound like his hard self again.

Ida laughed and shook her head, stepping back, "Just leave already."

Kilik tilted his head a little; back voice no complaints as he took off. If this was some sick game, he would really like a little head start. He slowed slightly when he heard a scream of pain come from behind him, but then realized it was just Invidia. Just Invidia… Now, she was getting what she deserved.


End file.
